Jade
by RandomPerson902
Summary: A short fanfic about what one of Homeworld's generals went through after her diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz. (Not very detailed, it's my first fanfic so don't expect it to be great quality.)


I am and have always been a loyal servant of Homeworld and the Diamonds. That's an objective fact that has been drummed into my head by more agates than I can count. I was made to serve the Diamonds, therefore that is the only action I should ever take pride in. I know this. I have ALWAYS known this. I was made to be a soldier. A warrior. A leader. An elite.

I repeat these facts to myself as I march down the marbled green corridor towards the meeting scheduled with the other generals. It helps to focus on what I know, so I don't start to think about... her. My diamon- my ORIGINAL diamond. I quickly remind myself that I have no diamond; I know Pink Diamond is gone forever. I know I should have been by her side to prevent it- and to be honest, I expect to be shattered in this meeting. I deserve no less.

A squad of rubies hurries past, pausing to salute me as I walk by. Every gem has heard of my reputation, it seems. Do they blame me too? I finally reached the door which leads into the meeing room. I stopped while my pearl rushed to open it, barely acknowledging her as I passed through. She's a made to order servant, like all the other pearls- her pale green gem is almost perfectly spherical, displaying her perfection clearly to everyone who cares to look, and located on her upper left arm, like mine, her hair a dark green bowl cut. In fact she only fails to mirror me in one way; she still has a purpose- to serve me. I almost envy her. Me- an elite- envying a _pearl!_

I shook myself sharply. Keep it together Jade. You have to show them you can still be useful. Then I entered the meeting room, a huge chamber, large enough for the giant Diamonds to stand and tower over their lesser subjects- which all three were doing right now. I swallowed, feeling their collective gazes bearing down on me as I crossed the room and stood with the other three generals (Topaz, yellow diamond's trusted strategist, Onyx, blue diamond's intimidating coordinator, and Selenite, white diamond's most stoic, trusted advisor) facing the diamonds.

White diamond spoke, her sharp voice ringing through the massive space, wasting no time on greetings.

"As you know, we have lost... one of our number. The rebellion is growing stronger, bolstered by this... unprecedented act of brutality, and our forces have begun to weaken. They lack motivation, now we are... one down." She drew a sharp breath, as though even the thought of her shattered fellow diamond caused her intense physical pain, then continued. "We need to encourage our troops again. Any gems with no current diamond will be allocated one. But first..."

She stood, and the four of us quickly stiffened. She look down at us with distaste, as she always did, then said "Jade, you now serve me. Whatever... freedoms, whatever... privileges you may have had under Pink... you no longer have. You should have been by her side when she was attacked- you were made to prevent anything damaging Homeworld, and WE-," she gestured to her fellow diamonds, and I noticed for the first time, with some confusion, how blue diamond was now wearing a large hood which hid her face, "-ARE Homeworld. However, as you were fighting at the time, and successfully shattered the rebel Crazy Lace Agate, we have decided to momentarily spare your piteous existence."

"Thank you Wh- My Diamond." I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The crazy lace agate had been a constant irritation to Homeworld- she was so unpredictable we could never tell how, where or when she'd attack, and she ALWAYS caught us by surprise. Because I'd caught her my life had been spared for now, and I was incredibly grateful for that, but serving under White Diamond... there were reasons few gems could say anything about her. Yellow Diamond was the commanding, aggressive leader, Blue Diamond the reasonable, merciful matriarch. But White...? She was a mystery, even to us generals- well, probably not to Selenite. Given how Selenite acted, I had the feeling serving her diamond would be almost the complete opposite of serving Pink Diamond, and little to no fun. My poor Diamond...

I punched through the physical form of another Amethyst, grabbed her gem, bubbled and sent it to Homeworld. We could decide what to do with them later. The sand beneath our feet shifted as we fought the rebels, and I slipped halfway through a swing of my Katana, sending the weapon flying. I cursed, and was about to run to it when one of the rebels grabbed it, and with a horrible twist in my gut, I recognised her.

The pearl lunged at me with my own weapon, and I leapt back in surprise. Then, with renewed fury, I pulled a new katana from my gem and retaliated with a furious yell. She parried my strike, then twisted my blade with the stolen katana, trying to force it out of my grip. I glared at her and swept my leg under her feet, tripping her up as she tried to push forwards. She stumbled, then righted herself and charged at me with intensity burning in her eyes.

"White Diamond sends her regards." I smirked, and the Pearl froze for a moment. Enough of a moment for me to snatch back my katana and swing at her. Before my blade could connect, however, a gauntleted hand grabbed it.

I blinked in surprise. Standing in front of me was the abomination Garnet- a fusion of an aristocratic Sapphire, and one of her common ruby guards. With her future vision, of course she'd seen that attack coming.

"Pearl! You gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna help?" The fusion called. Pearl blinked, then, to my surprise, pulled a spear from the gem on her forehead and rushed towards me. Since when could pearls summon weapons?! I was outnumbered. Badly. I was about to retreat, when Topaz was suddenly next to me, blocking the spear strike with her rectangular, orange shield.

"White Diamond's given us the go ahead!" She called, turning to grin fiendishly at me. "Whenever you're ready!"

I grinned back, then grabbed her hand, and suddenly I was no longer myself. Tourmaline was a weapon that we needed permission from the Diamonds to use- she was so vicious, we could barely control her, even with our superior strength as Homeworld generals. She was out of control, and barely able to tell friend from foe- two legs, four arms, hair that made a quartz look bald and unrivalled when it came to getting results.

The rebels stared at us in shock and we laughed. It had been far too long since we had been able to crush some measly gems under Tourmaline's feet. Topaz's sheild grew in size and my katana lengthened and darkened. We smashed the two weapons into each other and, in a flash of light, our flail tore through the crowd of tiny gems below us. We were just about to strike again, when we noticed the fusion- and yes, it was probably my fault for not spotting them earlier- fusing with the Pearl.

A massive orange face rose to our height and grinned viciously before pulling a hammer out of her gems and hitting us in our stomach. Tourmaline staggered backwards, then shouted in fury and dived for the monstrosity. It fell over backwards, the tiny battling gems scattering as it toppled, and we furiously attacked it, each arm delivering a furious blow to the fusion's face.

"Go for the gem."

"Are you sure? What if white still wants-"

"White Diamond ordered her destruction _personally_. Anything less than perfection is revolting to her."

Tourmaline's arm wavered for a moment, then I took control and smashed my fist into the pearl's gem. Immediately, the fusion rolled away from us, getting up and covering it's face. We watched as it's form flicked, then split into three individual forms, falling back to Earth. And then we saw _her_.

Rose Quartz. Hurrying towards her precious crystal gems to heal them. I felt a surge of fury so strong that Tourmaline began to come undone. Topaz shouted something, but we were already being torn apart.

I didn't wait to fully reform- I just charged straight at Rose Quartz, my physical form appearing around my gem as I lunged through the air. She turned to me in shock, like she hadn't expected me to be there, and I stabbed at her as her shield materialized on her arm to block the strike.

"YOU MONSTER!" I bellowed, slicing like a demon and only pausing to summon another sword for my other hand. "DIE!"

Topaz shouted something in alarm behind me, but I ignored her, my eyes locked onto the renegade Quartz's. "Was it worth it?!" I yelled. "All this death and destruction? All these gems _you_ forced into battle? WAS SHATTERING MY DIAMOND WORTH IT, ROSE?!"

The Quartz just looked at me, then scowled and snapped back "For Earth, yes!"

Then I finally heard what Topaz had been yelling at me, and I glared at Rose. I was annoyed I hadn't finished her myself, but soon it wouldn't matter. I turned away and ran back to the warp pad as fast as I could, Topaz and several other soldiers around me.

"They're using the corruption light." She'd said. My last view of Earth was from the Galaxy Warp, as a huge light, White, Yellow and Blue, shone from the sky like a second Sun, and began breaking the minds of every stinking crystal gem still on that worthless pile of dirt.


End file.
